


That ‘70s Show: Modern Headcanons

by skylinesunflowers



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Lists, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: Some of my modern HCs for That ‘70s Show.
Kudos: 8





	That ‘70s Show: Modern Headcanons

1\. Red and Kitty are still conservatives. Kitty is not a Trump supporter, but she still votes for him in 2016. In 2020, she decides that it doesn’t matter what her party thinks of her, and votes Biden.

2\. Midge gets a job as an administrative assistant in California. It’s not the most flattering career out there, but she’s happy.

3\. The gang watches The Office, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Parks and Recreation. When Parks and Rec leaves Netflix, Hyde, who always claimed he hated it most, stages a boycott. At least, until the next time someone in the gang puts ATLA on.

4\. Speaking of ATLA, Hyde and Donna are huge Korra fans. No one else in the gang can stand it.

5\. Eric was a Republican until he met Donna, who influenced him to become a Democrat.

6\. Jackie hates VSCO girls (she thinks they’re basic), but also loves Pura Vida. Their rings and charms are her guilty pleasure.

7\. Donna is a social justice warrior, but is educated beyond what’s found on social media. She refuses to use social media. Hyde’s proud.

8\. Donna never does her hair in boxer braids, Bantu knots, or any other styles that originated from other cultures.

9\. Fez is belongs to an animist religion, but he’s more of an atheist.

10\. Laurie has an OnlyFans account. Every member of the gang has come across it once, and none of them ever mention it to each other. At least, until Jackie sees it.

11\. Kelso loves _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_.

12\. Besides working for the school newspaper, Donna is also on forensics, the softball team, and Destination Imagination.

13\. Donna and Fez bond over their liberalism. Between the two of them, they manage to get Kelso ‘woke’.

14\. Did I mention? Kelso’s a social justice warrior, too.

15\. Jackie and Fez are still dating. Hyde’s their biggest supporter. He says that relationships need to have a little bit of ‘weird’ in them to be real.

16\. Donna, Eric, Hyde, and Kelso take Spanish. Jackie takes French. Fez tested out in Dutch and French, and doesn’t have to take a language any longer.

17\. Jackie doesn’t care about politics, but she leans right on most issues. However, she is pro-abortion after her pregnancy scare.

18\. Kitty’s favorite is Fez. After he joined the gang, she actually decided she was pro-immigration.

19\. Red decides to teach Jackie about politics. He’s pleased when she agrees with him on most issues.

20\. Jackie and Kelso are ambivalent on Trump. The rest of the gang don’t really like him. Hyde doesn’t count. He hates everybody.

21\. Hyde has an ancient flip-phone. Kitty, Jackie (when they were dating), Donna, Eric, and even Red have all offered to buy him a new one. He doesn’t want it.

22\. Jackie and Fez are both friends with Buddy.

23\. Hyde actually doesn’t like Ron Swanson. He thinks him weak for remaining within the system. You can’t affect change unless you remain outside.

24\. Everyone still smokes pot. It’s still illegal in Wisconsin. Nobody except Red and Kitty care.

25\. Laurie ends up getting a bartending license. There’s a job as a bartender _everywhere_.

26\. The modern Hub is that Joe & the Juice where all the ‘hipster’ kids like to go.

27\. Laurie doesn’t like Creed Bratton. _Creed_. That’s when Eric decides that God has truly abandoned their family.

28\. Eric ends up becoming a history teacher.

29\. The whole SAT thing with Eric? Never happened. My boy is a whole lot smarter, and way less easily distracted than that. He got a 1410.

30\. Everyone likes Hamilton but Hyde, who thinks that the world would be better off without government. Donna’s favorite is Angelica.

31\. Hyde votes. He votes Libertarian.

32\. Eric and Donna don’t make up after the engagement. They stay friends, but Donna ends up with Randy. Eric acts like a jealous ass until he realizes that he’s not really into Donna anymore.

*Bonus: He’s into Hyde.

33\. Donna has two sisters: Valerie and Tina. Val cuts off all contact with the family after her second year of college. Tina committed suicide when she was bullied by a crush.

34\. Every character kind of relates to a person on TV. Donna’s Angelica Schuyler. Eric’s Andre Johnson, Junior. Hyde is (to his dismay) Ron Swanson. Kelso and Fez are the Andys from NBC (Dwyer and Bernard in that order). Jackie’s Rachel Green.

35\. Red and Kitty like to watch The Brady Bunch together on weekends and Friday nights.

36\. Eric is a huge Marvel, Star Wars, and Harry Potter geek, and you cannot tell me otherwise.

37\. Eric writes fanfiction. Laurie finds out, and it’s one of the only things about him that she doesn’t expose.

38\. Jackie likes Starbucks, Chick-fil-a, Friends, and Full/Fuller House.

39\. Kelso and Jackie are actually both pretty good with their hands. Red loves to show them how to fix things.

40\. Laurie passes away after a drug overdose. Eric swears he can hear her calling him ‘little brother’ every time he thinks of doing something stupid.

41\. Kitty has a subscription to one of those online book clubs (they send you a new book every month). Eric came across one of them when he was in middle school. Romance novels became his guilty pleasure.

42\. Eric cries during every Pixar movie. And during most other movies.

43\. They once went on a school trip to Gettysburg. A lot of weird shit went down. _Nobody_ talks about it.

44\. When the BLM movement first started, Kelso was with the cops. Then, he decided that he was with the protestors. Imagine the horror felt by everyone at the Police Academy when he showed up with ‘black lives matter’ written all over his uniform in Sharpie.

45\. Bob is extremely positive. It annoys Donna, but it’s his coping mechanism.

46\. Their Christmas movie is Die Hard. Kitty agonizes over it every year.

47\. Fez was once popular on YouTube. He used to do makeup tutorials. Both Jackie and Kelso were guests.


End file.
